Mr Lucky
by Seben
Summary: Luke Cru, commonly known as Mr Lucky, isn't very lucky even all, granted that he's a son of Tyche, goddess of luck. But Luke isn't the unlucky shit now. He's found a girl, and he wants to be lucky... At love. Inspired by Markus Zusak's: When Dogs Cry (Read it) Rated T 'cause of mild swearing. R&R
1. Chapter 1

He was often mistaken for the son of Ate_, _the goddes of misfortune. Again, he was unlucky to be the son of the greek goddes of luck, Tyche. Just from the look of him when he walks through the door of the school, he somtimes had crap, not sure if it was human or not, stuck to hs fac/shirt (one time even on his crotch) a foul stench, possibley urine, and his wind swept sand colourd hair hair, probably like that because of a industrial fan was turned on max right when he was walking past.

But he put up with it. Do you want to know why? Because he had heart, and one day, that heart would bring him luck, and that luck would bring him the love of his life.

Line breaks are unwanted, but _screw_ the haters!

Luke, or unlucky Luke (good nick name for the person who came up with it), or Mr Lucky, often dripped in sarcasm, was walking from school that day, when a car sped past him and a pool of water hit him, and it hadn't even rained for days. He muttered, "I hate my life" but kept walking along the road, (he was misfortunate enough to put up with all this shit, yet he wouldn't get hit by a car/motorcycle, just bikes and dogs) and he saw a beautiful solitary girl standing in a street watching him, he was intigued, wondering if she would giggle. He gave her a _did this really just happen?_ She shrugged and walked away.

The next day he went down the same path, and he saw the girl again, 'Is she stalking me' he would ask himself, just answering with a 'don't flatter yourself Mr Lucky',. This day, walked under a roof, you think standing under a ladder is bad luck, you've never seen him under a roof. He had paint all over his hair. This time, he waved, and she waved back.

Then the next day, he went a diffrent route, and she was still _there._ So this time, he strolled over, with a slightly purple face from the boxing glove, seriously, that's just not right. And talked to her, saying, "Hi", she just dittoed him. "Can you stop" he asked her,

"Can you stop", she just relplied,

"Really, are you five or something"

"Are you five or something" she answered back, bored,

"No I'm not"

"No I'm not". After that he walked away, she managed a,

"Please stay". After that, he thought, 'Your already unlucky at life Luke, don't you dare be unlucky at love'.

Sometimes, he could see her sitting in his apple tree, crunching away at a red, juicy delicate apple. She clearly looked happy, he rubbed his eyes and she wasn't there. He dismissed that this girl was following him. And after that, he decided to do some reseach. He looked up the schools in his area, there was only one, his school. And there was a uniform there. So no signs of uniform. Maybe she ditches? Maybe. Or maybe she's a creep. She did follow him home, and always knew where he went. No, somone that pretty woudn't follow me home. Somone that pretty? Sure, she was pretty, but attractive. He din't know, he didn't want to know. Nor, did he need to know.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:Hey there, Seben here, I'm going to be updating more. I can't do it steadly because of my nature. BLAME EVERYTHING ON NATURE! Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you Reviewed, it would make my day. And my days been crap.

Disclaimer: I told, it will be years before I become a man idiots *hits the side of his head with his palm*, GOSH.

He spent hours and hours looking for a desiese that made people repeat everything you say, nthing AN: If you find one, message me AN over. After everything he knew he decided to do the most least possible thing out there. Greek mythology. He searched up, "Greek mythology: Person that reapeted everything someone says", it had, 'About 9,600,000 results (0.61 seconds)'. And he saw 'Echo', she was a silver tounged nymph that gossiped alot. Until, she managed to insult Hera. It was innjustice, there are many worse woman out there with the whore-ish capabilities of a hoe, they never commett themselves to a man/woman, and gossip about things you shouldn't even think about!

And at the end of the myth, the arrogant man Narcissius, or narcisistic, fell in love with his apparant, 'beautiful' reflection. Narsistic men AN: pun intended. It was more interesting than he thought. Greek mythology, it was great, interesting and unbelievable!

He sighed and gave a slight rasberry as he glanced at the bottom right of the screen, 9:30 PM, he let his ADHD consume him again. The pills wern't helping him, it seemed to make him much mroe hyperactive, much more. So he stopped taking them, of course!

As he sleeped he thought of the girl, her fiery red hair and ivory skin seemed to not only stand out, but blend into the enviroment. Luke's libido consumed him, as he thought about her AN: Not in that way you dirty minded people! AN over, showing her as she ran away from him, him trying to catch her, but failing, always failing, again and again and again and a -. Then he caught her, not sure what to do, and within the final moments of his dream, litteral and metaphoric, ( at which he didn't know yet) kissed him softly. Luke shoot up frmo his bed and muttered involutarintally " Wake up from the best part of the dream".

After the end of a very misfortunate week, Luke woke up on Saturday, finally getting him from going outsid- wait, he smelt something, something begining with p, and ending with t, and there must be a ladder. After that thought Luke ran out the his house yelling, "WHY MY LUCK", his neighbours called the police after that, they said it was a early disturbance, he woke up at 11:00 am AN: Listen: Fuck the Police, lol AN Over.

Echo POV:

He looked so beautiful with his wind blown hair and drenched shirt, even though he never went to Camp-Half Blood, he had muscles like no one else, mostly from running away, from either dogs, or very, very angry men (don't ask why). If I could say something, I say it to him, anything, I would say it to him.

Unfortunatly, he doesn't like me, it was like Narcissius all over again.

Hopefully, he won't die, again, but that all decides to his luck, and his luck is... well, his luck sucks.

AN: Sorry it took so long to update, I have a low attention span. I did alot of writing because I didn't have my internet, but now it's back, so I've been playing alot of tf2. I'm training to become an amzing scout. Anyway, I wantd to write something, so I finished writing. And sorry if the last part was a little rushed, and sorry if I suck at this, this is my first romance, and I've never had a girlfriend.

Anyway, thanks for reading.

RAR


End file.
